


Touch Of Destiny

by WhimsicalWriting



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Charles Vanes Lives, Crossover, Historical AU, Historical Accuracy, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Multi, Pirates of the Caribbean AU, black sails au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWriting/pseuds/WhimsicalWriting
Summary: Was Finally able to come up with a draft I liked. Enjoy!





	1. Overview

My Spin on a Pirates of the Caribbean - Black Sails crossover. This story shall it set sail (pun intended :p) will take place within a heavily altered AU timeline as well as a heavily altered Historical timeline; I will do my utmost best to remain true to historical events and the time periods in which both POTC and Black Sails take place. 

Lots of Love - Nat.


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Finally able to come up with a draft I liked. Enjoy!

**Year: 1740 Off the Coast of Hispaniola**

 

As he looked upon the wreck he thought of the twins. Once a fierce man of war the Reina Luisa was now a floating mass of wood; a charred island in the crystal blue sea. He had never been the kind to hope, yet he found himself hoping that they were alive; he thought of the twins.

There would be no funeral at sea, they would be sent back to Spain.. _How unbecoming_ he mused. Wrapped in canvas and ready for transport,bodies once full of life now dead. Teague had less than two days to reach the Cove; two days to tell the twins, the two brown eyed twins waiting with their nana.

___________________________________________________________________________☠________________________________________________________

He half expected them to cry, then again they were their parent's children they would rather be taken alive by the Kraken then to cry. Instead, they stared at the lifeless bodies laid on the table in the main hall of the court. The bodies had been prepared and embalmed by Tia Dalma; she had insisted, it was only right, for she knew the family all the way back to its Patriarch. Now they lay on display as a morbid reminder that the Brethren had lost two revered members, a reminder that the oceans would not be the same, a reminder that two brown eyed twins would be without parents.

Their bodies were taken by a Spanish pirate, set to be transported back to Cadiz, back to the House of León and Castile, to the dark dank crypts of a royal stronghold. _They should be buried at sea_ he mused. However, his musing was cut short, for the sea herself wanted to have a discussion.

___________________________________________________________________________☠_________________________________________________________

“Dis island is no place for dem. Unless ye plan on raising dem yerself den dey can stay.” He noticed that her accent got thicker as she got angry; the pain of their death fueling her passion. She had a point, he couldn’t raise a child, let alone two, hell he didn’t even know where his own boy was. They argued, no.. she argued, he just went along; she needed this, she needed to let out her rage. Somehow they decided, no..she decided that they would live with her; it was better this way, they would be safe.

They sailed from the Cove to the beginning of the Pantano River; A middle-aged Pirate Captain, A respected voodoo priestess and two browned eyed twins. They hugged him goodbye, he had only known them for a week. He hugged her, more as a formality, yet he knew that their hug held more; it held a promise to keep to brown eyed twins safe. Teague saw them off, a voodoo priestess and two twins all crammed into a longboat preparing to row up river, a nana and her charges, the ocean, and her children, two brown eyed parentless children............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not quite sure what to say other than I am very relieved to have this thing on a somewhat roll. I also hoped you enjoyed it! Here are somethings to keep in mind for the coming chapters and story: 
> 
> 1.) Tia Dalma has some history with the twins family, it is going to be important later on.
> 
> 2.) Teague's musing are a reflection of his shock to the loss of his friends. 
> 
> 3.) I TRIED to write a Bajen Accent...I'm trying..I apologize if its not to par.
> 
> 4.) Tia Dalma is the twins nana = godmother (interpreted by me from the original nanny usage); this is also highly significant later on. 
> 
> Again hope you enjoyed it! Feed back is always welcome. 
> 
> Lots of Love - Nat


	3. A Change In The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Wonderful Reader’s! I noticed that in my last chapter I had a few grammar and spelling mistakes; I can assure you that this will not be happening AGAIN. 
> 
> This chapter takes place in 1757. Seventeen years after the prologue and 8 years after the battle between The Pirates and Davy Jones (At World's End). I also want to note that The twins are about 17 years of age. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_He had made them promise to stay clear of the taverns. He had made them promise to stay together although that was a given, for each other was all they had left. It seemed that when they did see Teague he was always the bearer of bad news; the Pirate Grim Reaper as Nerio liked to call him. They had just come back from exploring, an expedition to collect herbs for their nana only to find that their unit of three had an added guest. A voodoo priestess, two brown eyed twins and a dead man._

 

_They did not cry when their nana sent them away, for they knew that she would not have sent them away without good reason. They had been sent to the Cove, and were to wait for their nana to return; the three of them would be back on the Pantano and all would be right. It seemed however that they were plagued, bound to lose those they loved most; God forbid if they ever lost each other._

 

_That is how they found themselves in Port Royal, dropped off by an old pirate captain, parentless and nana-less, and sworn to stay clear of the taverns._

__________________________________________________________________________

 

It wasn’t her favorite job. It was her only job, but it paid well and was better than most, and for that Nerissa was grateful. Never in a her life did Nerissa ever think she would be a lady in waiting, then again she never thought that she would be parentless and confined to dry land. The sun had yet to rise, if she left now she could breakfast with Nerio and be back before Ms. Smyth called for her. She decided against the idea, for she did not think she could handle another outburst from her mistress.

 

Teague had secured her the job at the Mansion, he was apparently an old “friend” of Mrs. Turner. Before she could blink she had been shoved into the uniform of a handmaiden and assigned to Carina Smyth. Nerissa had secured a place in the Turner household before they had even reached port; Nerio however was left to find employment elsewhere. He had been lucky, finding work at the docks where his sole duty was to load and unload cargo from docking merchant ships. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t just a tad bit jealous of her brother, for his job enabled him freedom and a nearness to the sea; a liberation away from the corsets and gowns she had uncooperatively become accustomed to.

 

____________________________________☠____________________________________

 

_She couldn’t remember her parents, perhaps Nerio had better luck. Nerissa couldn’t remember what they looked like, but she could and did remember their kindness and love; at least she thought she did. Nerissa remembered her mother's love and kindness, a nurturing affection that helped her and her brother grow. She remembered her father's firm yet affectionate demeanor, a never ending fondness for his two pirate children. Most of all however, she remembered he parents unyielding and unwavering devotion to their two children. The devotion of two parents for their two children, a love reciprocated between both parties, a beautiful yet tragic love story that even death could not break._

 

Nerissa was broken out of her thoughts when she felt herself slam into a wall; a human wall to be more exact. Quickly Nerissa took in her situation, for she had been in such deep thought that she failed to realise him exiting the study. She had also failed to realise that her lady’s gown for the day was now a crumpled heap on the floor; a stark contrast form it’s freshly ironed form just seconds before. In all honesty Nerissa If it had been anyone else Nerissa wouldn't have minded, yet it had to be the exact person she mistrusted.

 

Mistrust was a bit of an exaggeration, Henry had never done anything that would make her not trust him; she just didn’t trust his features. In Nerissa’s opinion he had an uncanny resemblance to Bellamy. Brown eyes met brown eyes, and conversation was started:

 

“Meera! Are you ok?” Surprised, yet concerned eyes asked.

 

“I’m Fine. Thank You for asking Mr. Turner, now if you would excuse me I must prepare a new gown for the Lady Smyth.” Nerissa could care less for his concern, he never showed it when his beloved berated her. She noticed that he had bent down to pick up the gown that had fallen. “No!” Nerissa said, more like screamed rather harshly. He shot back as if he had been burned.

 

“Don’t. I ‘appreciate’ your thoughtfulness, but I don’t think it would be acceptable that the man of the house is picking up garments when a perfectly capable maiden just sits staring as if she were enjoying noontime tea.” She bent down and picked up the gown. “I Understand” Came his terse reply, and with that he left Nerissa standing in the hall with a rumpled gown and only minutes to spare.

____________________________________☠____________________________________

 

Nerissa had practically flown down the hallways. She was positive that she had set the record for pressing a gown, and had no doubt that a medal awaited her for quickest runner in all of Port Royal. Now she was standing outside the door of her benevolent Lady, she knocked and prayed that she’d be spared an outburst. A “Come in” came from behind the closed door, a signal that her mistress was ready to start the day.

 

Nerissa pushed the door open and barely had a foot over the threshold when a cup shattered on the wall next to her head. “You're Late!” Yelled an infuriated Carina. “My apologies my Lady” Nerissa replied with practiced meekness; she was many things but she was not yielding. She had managed to close the door and hang the gown on the dressing divider when she heard a *woosh*. If the cup had been a close call, its saucer was closer, for she practically caught it in her hands; she braced herself.

 

“What have you to say for yourself.” came the heated voice of Carina Smyth. Nerissa noted that her inquiry was a statement rather than a question. She was also slightly confused, what did she have to say for herself; was she to tell Carina about her past or how it was her soon to be mother-in-law who single handedly taken the people that Nerissa cared for the most. At this point Nerissa realised that she was still holding the saucer, for she was holding it with such a grip that her knuckles turned white; if she held it any longer it would break in two.

 

“I AM WAITING” Carina all but yelled. Forcing herself to remain calm Nerissa considered her answer. What she was about to do would not be taken lightly, Teague would surely kill her. “Then Wait.” Came her reply, with that she spun on her heels and walked out and kept walking all the way out of the mansion and down to the beach.

 

____________________________________☠____________________________________

 

The moment he walked through the door it hit him like a harsh wave in a raging storm. Anger practically radiated off of her. Nerio had already mentally resigned his bottle of rum and evening of relaxation, for not even those vices would nor could get in the way of his sister; she would always come first just like he did to her. He pulled up a chair and held her hand, waiting for her to off-load the strain of the day; it never came.

 

“I want to leave.” she said, simple and direct. Nerio knew this day would come, to be honest he just assumed it would be himself that cracked. “Rissa...you know what happens when we leave, we can’t come back.” His sister sighed, she looked her age, if not younger. “I Know. I’m just tired and I can’t take it anymore; I can’t play pretend any longer.” Nerio knew, he could relate, for he could only play “Morgan” the dock hand for so long; he couldn’t resist the call of the sea forever. They would take back what was theirs, execute the vision that their parents died for, that generations died for; the last of the Morgan line..they would take back what was theirs.

____________________________________☠____________________________________

 

They wasted no time, they unearthed the chest that had been left with them all those years ago. The chest was too obvious, a clear giveaway to who they were, instead they took its contents; ten individual leather pouches all filled with gold, silver, doubloons and jewels. The ten pouches divided, Nerissa got five while Nerio got the other five; two brown eyed twins each five leather pouches richer.

 

Soon they found themselves in front of the place they promised to stay clear of; Nerio kept watch while Nerissa went in. She knew who she was looking for, like a cat in a field stalking its prey. Nerissa found him soon enough tucked away in a poorly lit corner of the tavern, he stared at her as she sat down. “Teague would’ ave me hide if he learned that you was in here” stated the older pirate. Mouth forming a smirk Rissa replied, “Raimond all Teague needs to know is that he is to meet us eight moon-turns from today in Tortuga. Your duty has ended friend, do tell Teague we send our regards.”

 

_Two brown eyed twins five leather pouches richer_

_A pirate spy free of his sentry_

_A lady lost, her beloved conflicted_

_A man to be hanged only to live……._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! So Elizabeth, Henry and Carina make their debut!!! I must note however that Henry and Carina are characters from Dead Man Tell No Tales; I have adapted their characters and characterization to fit my story. 
> 
> 1.) Henry's resemblance to Bellamy is important.
> 
> 2.) Both Nerissa and Nerio lived in Port Royal under the aliases of Meera and Morgan.
> 
> 3.) FORGIVE my poor attempt at dialogue... I'm trying 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! 
> 
> Lots of Love - Nat :)


	4. Authors Note

Hello Dear Readers, with much thought I have come to the decision to permanently end this story. I will no longer be continuing, however it is not the end! I have chosen to stop because I was not happy with how the story was coming along, for I have decided to rewrite it based on my original format and outline. It will be the same title {hopefully} just with different plot lines etc.. I plan to hopefully have the first 3 Chapters up by the end of June/ beginning of July. In the meantime I have one other work : Not Unto Ourselves alone Are We Born. It is a fic based on Logan. Thank You so much for the support!

See you in a few months! Much Love - Nat :)


End file.
